Kazar Dagon
Personality Kazar always calls himself 'Commander Kazar', even after he is stripped of the title. Kazar always sees himself as more important than others and refuse to listen to others. However, despite these, his fighting abilities is one of the weakest among demons in the series. This is made worse by Kazar's bad luck, which cause him to lose comically all the time. Plot Past Kazar volunteered to be in the Demon Army, having joined them at a young age. He was rather unpopular with others due to the fact that he does things without thinking whether it is right or wrong, and that he always openly state the fact he wants to be a commander, even to other commanders. Though his skills are nothing special, he have led troops to victory on some occasions, and the demon lord reluctantly give him the rank of a commander. However, Kazar proved to be only suitable for winning small skirmishes and led the Demon Army to several losses. Triston City Arc Kazar was seen raiding an unknown town as the Demon Army's commander, the attack was stopped when Slash , Zalfier and Ming came, defeating his men and sending him flying. After this defeat, the Demon Army think that Kazar is unfit for being a commander longer, and stripped him of his rank. Smithvil City Arc Stripped of his commander title, Kazar rants while he was supposed to be raiding the city. He was stopped by Signer , now his battlefield buddy, when he fail to realise Aurora was watching him the entire time. After a short conversation, Kazar asked Signer for his sword, and threw him to a trash collection point when he does not comply. Hoping to defeat Aurora to become a commander again, he fails when Aurora sent him flying with a simple swing of her polearm. Portal Battle Arc Now tasked to accompany Valefor with Signer , Kazar saw Valefor accepting Kazuro 's task. He was against Valefor 's idea and kept talking about it while they are moving to their destination. He was later blamed when Veymoth discovered Valefor 's plan. He helped Valefor infiltrate Stronghold Reignarock together with Signer Abilities Basic: Flight - Kazar can fly as he is a winged demon. Skills: Skyward Blast - Launches blades upwards, useful against aerial enemies Dark Torpedo - Launch a dark energy infused blade forward Weapons *Dragon Blade - Kazar's initial sword, destroyed by Slash during their battle. *Unamed Katana - A katana Kazar borrowed from Signer to fight against Aurora, but dropped it when he was sent flying. *Unnamed Greatsword - A greatsword Kazar has been carrying since the start of Portal Battle Arc, unknown if it is special in any way. Major Battles *Ep1: Kazar vs Slash (Lose) *Ep7: Kazar vs Aurora (Lose) Trivia *Kazar becomes a comic relief character after losing to Slash in episode 1. *When kazar's name is translated from japanese to english in google translate, it means Decorate, possible reference to the fact Kazar has nearly no contribution to the plot.